


A Spy and her three little kittens

by LeonhardtMills



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonhardtMills/pseuds/LeonhardtMills
Summary: "Lucy loved the three little girls with all her heart, so she wanted to be the best mother in the world for them. She had a hard time adjusting though, after all being mother was not as easy as she thought at first, but after Agnes called her "mom" for the first time, she was more confident of herself being a good mom and felt finally happy and in peace."A little one-shot about the girls and Lucy's relationship after DM3 ♡





	A Spy and her three little kittens

Lucy loved the three little girls with all her heart, so she wanted to be the best mother in the world for them. She had a hard time adjusting though, after all being mother was not as easy as she thought at first, but after the whole Balthazar thing and Agnes calling her "mom" for the first time (something that made Lucy the happiest woman in the world) she was more confident of herself being a good mom and felt finally happy and in peace.

Tonight was Lucy's turn to tuck the girls in bed (Gru was down in his lab working on some weapons for the AVL). So once bathed, brushed teeth and with their pj's on, it was time for bed.

The girls were still playing when Lucy entered the room.

-Alright girls, time for bed you have school tomorrow-Lucy said cheerfully.

-Awww -The three girls whined in unison while starting to pick up their toys.

After they finished picking everything up Lucy sat on the floor and Agnes ran to the little bookshelf they had and picked out a story for Lucy to read for them.

Lucy read the title -"One big unicorn" she analyzed the cover of the book a bit and couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed the fact that the unicorn looked like Gru.

-Gru wrote it -Agnes said- It's the best book in the world!

-Yeah!- Exclaimed the other two.

-And what is this for?- She pointed a the hole that the unicorn had over it's head.

-Oh! Gru puts his nose in there and pretends that is the unicorn's horn- Margo said.

-So he sticks his nose in this?- She said holding back a little laugh.

-Yup!- Edith answered.

Then, she started reading. -"One big unicorn strong and free thought he was happy as he could be". Then three little kittens came around and turned his whole life upside down!" -She chuckled as she saw the cute drawings of three little kittens on the book and how they looked so much like her daughters.

-"They made him laugh! They made him cry, aww... He never should have said goodbye. And now he knows he could never part from those three little kittens who changed his heart."

By the time she finished the three girls were already dozing off, she stood up, put the book back in the bookshelf and went to each bed to give them their good night kisses.

She glanced back at them one more time before getting to the door and all of a sudden the three girls said in unison -"Goodnight Mom."

Lucy froze on the spot and her heart melted at hearing that.

Agnes called her mom every now and then (and she loved that), but it was the first time the three of them called her that, she felt a few tears forming up in the corner of her eyes, she glanced back and whispered -"Goodnight my three little kittens."

She turned the lights off and carefully closed the door, leaned on it and happily sighed. She was now a mom of the three girls and she couldn't be happier.

She went down to the lab to call Gru for bed while she still had that silly smile on her face.

Gru had just finished with the weapon he had been creating the whole afternoon, when he heard some soft steps getting closer to where he was.

He turned around from his desk and there she was, his beautiful wife standing on the lab's hallway staring at him with a big smile on her face.

-What are you so happy about?- He asked.

-Well... I'm a mom!- She said with excitement.

Gru smiled at this -Of course you are- he already knew what she meant with that. The girls recently had started calling him 'Dad' too, so he knew exactly how she was feeling about it.

With that, he stood up and both of them went upstairs to their bedroom while holding hands.

After Gru put his pj's on he laid on their bed next to Lucy, putting a hand across her waist while pulling her closer.

-So... "One big unicorn, huh?"

  
He froze for a moment as she mentioned the book he had wrote for his girls some time ago. -De gurls made you read it?- He asked a little embarrassed.

Lucy let out a soft giggle and nodded.

-And did you like it?

-I loved it! It was the cutest thing I've ever read.- She said softly.

He let out a relieved sigh and smiled holding her a bit tighter.

Lucy rolled on her side to face him and whispered -I love you.

-I love you too -He whispered back and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and then a soft peck on the lips.

And with that Lucy fall asleep in Gru's arms with a big grin on her face, thinking about how fortunate she was for having a wonderful and loving husband like him and three beautiful daughters who loved her as much as she loved them. The Gru family changed her life for good and she wouldn't change them for anything in the world. ♡

 

The End.


End file.
